That Way
by HeadOverHeelsInHate
Summary: One-shot. Max and Fang are best friends who love each other... only in different ways.


**WAHOO! So I was thinking and then... this popped into my mind. Like... KAZOW! Total brain burst... not really.**

**Steve: M does not own Maximum Ride.**

**Nah... sadly I don't. But anyhoo, I thought I'd give you a heads up and use a quote from the all time awesome 'Lion King'... which I also do not own... BE PREPARED!**

**Oh and for you new people who have no idea who I am and just think I'm a freak... well, I'm M, and Steve is my iPod that I felt like giving a name and a personality! Deal with it!**

* * *

That Way

She stared at him, unable to believe what he was saying. _He didn't love her. Her best friend of sixteen years didn't love her_.

Fang sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's not that, Max," he said. "It's just that I don't love you _that_ way."

She stared at him as he shifted from foot to foot. She had never in her life ever seen him this uncomfortable and nervous, like there was something at the tip of his tongue that he just couldn't say.

"Well then, in which way do you love me? Which other way is there to love someone as close as we are?" she growled, on outward appearances she might appear mad but it hurt, it really hurt to know that her best friend didn't love her. She wasn't expecting anything different, but recently it seemed things had changed. They'd always been able to tell each other they loved each other – it was a best friend thing – but now the words just never made it out of Fang's mouth. "You're my best friend, aren't you?"

Fang grimaced at the question, shuffling his feet and wondering how he could possibly tell her what he felt. The words were on the tip of his tongue he just couldn't seem to form them properly and he really didn't want to offend her.

Max turned her head away. "I see..." she murmured.

Fang panicked. "No, no you don't. It's just that maybe I don't want to be your best friend," he blurted out, instantly wishing he could take back his words and say it in a less offensive way. In a way that would truly say how he felt... but as usual, he failed.

She glared at him. "Yeah, I got it the first time. You hate me, simple as that," she growled, turning defensive, because what she really wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry her heart out.

"NO! No, that's no what I meant," Fang said quickly. "I do love you, just not the way you love me."

Tears pricked at her eyes. _What did he mean?_ He was confusing her and his words cut deep, even if she didn't understand what they meant since he was changing his meanings and saying opposing things.

"What other way is there for two best friends to love each other?" she asked, glaring at him.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Lots of ways. For instance you love me as your best friend, but I..." he took a step forward to which Max hastily stepped back "am..." he continued to back her up until she was pinned against a tree with nowhere to go, "in –"

"YO GUYS!" a familiar voice interrupted. The two of them quickly jumped apart and turned to face the speeding image of Iggy as he raced towards them.

"There... you guys... are," he said, pulling to a stop and leaning forwards and breathing heavily. "Your parents are looking for you. They said the barbeque is about to start soon. And then they told me to go find you and get your butts over there. _Parents_. Jeeze."

Fang gave him a pointed look.

Iggy quickly backtracked. "But, um, I'll tell them you'll be another couple of minutes. I'm sure they won't mind," he said quickly as he backed away. As soon as he was far enough, her turned around and took of down the road, obviously wanting to get as far away from them as possible.

Max frowned. "Well that was odd... um... we should get back."

"Nah," Fang said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring down at her intently. "We've got a few minutes."

"Ahhh... ummm..." she stammered, shifting uncomfortably under his intense gaze. "Aahhh... where were we?" she stupidly asked.

Fang smirked slightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders and manoeuvred her back so that once again she was against the tree.

"I believe we were here," he murmured, placing his lips next to her ear. "And I was about to tell you that I am –"

Max quickly ducked out from under his arms, cutting him off just as he was about to say the words she didn't want to hear. It was too much for her. More than she'd bargained for. Much more.

"Could... could we just skip to right before we leave?" she asked nervously.

Fang shrugged. "Sure, whatever you want," he said, but he was smirking and the weird glint in his eyes frightened her.

And before she could make sense of what was happening, he was kissing her, and she was pressing herself against him as she kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and moaned against her mouth as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, seeking entrance. Fang lifted her off the ground, pulling her to his height to better kiss her.

It took a while for Max's brain to finally register what was happening but when she did she pulled back, shoving herself away from him with enough force that she dropped the few inches down to the ground and stumbled. And then she did what she'd always done best... she ran.

Or at least she tried to but Fang reached out, snagging her arm and pulling her back "Now you're the one confusing me," he said quietly, his eyes shinning with hurt.

Max sighed, taking a moment to sort through her thoughts and emotions. Maybe, just maybe... she...

"What do you want from me?" Fang murmured. "I'm _in_ love with you, and I need to know how you feel."

Max frowned, searching her brain for the words. She suddenly understood why it had been so hard for Fang to talk to her recently. Neither of them had ever been good with emotions... and that's why she had to tell them this, before he took it the wrong way.

Fang grimaced, running a hand through his hair. "I get it," he said sadly. "Sorry..."

But Max took a step closer to him, so that they were flush up against each other. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him and started. "I think..." she trailed off as she rose to her tippy toes, "that I..." Max's lips now hovered inches from his own, "love you..." she pressed her lips lightly against his and murmured the last part, "that same way."

And it took them more than a few minutes to head back to the barbeque.

* * *

**If I psyched you out at all, then my plan worked. BOOYAH! Anyways, don't let my craziness get in the way. How that for a seriously awkward girl? ... aka me, if you're wondering, not Max.**

**Sorry for the OOCness. But it would have failed if I didn't change them up a bit. Besides, I liked it... for the most part... but I still think 'By Chance Your Last Chance' was better. *sigh***

**Anyways... PLEASE REVIEW... and tell me what you think. Review anytime... even years later... because I fridging love reviews!**

**and if you favourite this story, please DO NOT do so without first reviewing. Thanks!**

**Bob out!**

**-M**

**Steve: Au revoir. J'espère que vous avez aimé.**


End file.
